


Hamartia

by bellaciao21



Series: AUs [1]
Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Drugs, F/M, Implied Smut, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciao21/pseuds/bellaciao21
Summary: hamartia (n). - the fatal flaw leading to the downfall of the tragic hero or heroine
Relationships: Félix Gallardo/OC, Félix Gallardo/Original Character(s), Félix Gallardo/Reader, Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/OC, Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/Original Character(s), Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/Reader
Series: AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060922
Kudos: 7





	1. Fin del Juego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix makes his move.

Rookie sat at the edge of the bed, clasping her bra behind her back. The DEA badge on the nightstand stared at her judgmentally. The smoke from Félix’s cigarette filled the air, the atmosphere tense with unspoken words between them; words that could save the other one’s life.

_I know that you’re shipping 70 tons of cocaine tomorrow._

_I know that the DEA knows I’m shipping 70 tons of cocaine tomorrow._

Their little affair began a month ago, with Félix feeding crumbs to the Americans; big enough to please them, small enough not to raise suspicions among his plazas. Their involvement would undoubtedly bring about his demise. If the Americans somehow failed to put a bullet in him, the narcos would finish the job for them after finding out that _El Jefe_ hadbeen conspiring and sleeping with the enemy. What awaited Rookie was a slap on the wrist in comparison. She would get fired and probably never work again.

Félix’s lips ghosted over her bare shoulder, beard scratching her skin; a sensation all too familiar by now. Rookie raised her hand to card her fingers through his disheveled locks. Walt once commented that Gallardo didn’t have “a single hair out of place”, but the Thin Man always looked a little less put together after their meetings. A thrilling yet scary thought. She felt powerful and powerless at the same time. Was she sleeping with him because of the intel? It certainly hadn’t been part of the deal; not in the beginning. For Félix it was merely a way to keep the gringos in check; to have a hand on the wheel.

Her team’s intel suggested that Gallardo had been unfaithful to his wife repeatedly, long before Rookie fell into bed with him. What her boys _didn’t_ know was that she ended up joining that ever-growing list. Although she never shamed women for their choices in lovers, she started accusing herself of turning into a slut. Rookie had become a traitor, a puppet dancing on Félix’s strings. She was sleeping with the biggest narco in Mexico, behind her partners’ back; she figured she’d have more pull with him that way. Now, she wasn’t so sure anymore. Rookie felt dirty, and she couldn’t wash the guilt away. Those thoughts often resurfaced, coupled with remorse. As to what she was doing to change that… well, jackshit.

‘¿Cuándo tienes que regresar?’, murmured Félix, warm breath tickling her neck. (When do you have to get back?)

‘En dos horas,’ she provided, checking her watch. (In two hours.)

Félix took a drag from his cigarette.

‘Clavel te puede llevar,’ he suggested. (Clavel can drive you.)

‘No es una buena idea,’ reasoned Rookie. (That’s not a good idea.)

He pressed another kiss to her shoulder, smiling.

‘Nadie ha negado a un viaje con Clavel antes.’ (No one’s refused a drive with Clavel before.)

‘Supongo que no tuvieron muchas opciones,’ she teased, ‘¿O estás intentando decirme que te has acostado con otras agentes de la DEA?’ (I assume they didn’t have much of a choice… Or are you trying to tell me you’ve slept with other DEA agents?)

‘¿Estás celosa?’, asked Félix huskily. (Are you jealous?)

His mouth moved to where her neck met her shoulder. She tilted her head instinctively, granting him more access.

‘Tal vez,’ she quipped. (Maybe.)

His arm circled her waist carefully. Rookie’s eyes fell shut as she sighed softly, leaning back into him. Félix let out a quiet groan in response, cradling her closer. When his tongue darted out to taste her salty skin, a wanton moan escaped her, and he sunk his teeth into her neck, fingers skimming across her abdomen before travelling down towards the hem of her panties.

‘ _Félix_ –’, she pleaded hoarsely.

Gallardo’s hand retreated without any warning. He pulled away from her entirely to take another drag from his cigarette. He blew the smoke through his nostrils, seemingly deep in thought.

‘Sé que saben de las 70 toneladas de cocaína,’ he announced, calm and collected. (I know that you know about the 70 tons of cocaine.)

Rookie’s breath hitched, stomach twisting. She turned to him, studying his features, perplexed. His expression showed no signs of deceit. Though he appeared unfazed, she swore she saw wickedness flash in his eyes. Félix had her pinned, and he knew it. The team’s entire plan got _fucked_ – just like that. In a way, she felt relieved; she knew she couldn’t tell Gallardo about the hit… but now she feared for her partners’ lives.

‘¿Qué vas a hacer?’, she questioned, watching him warily. (What’re you going to do?)

Félix offered her a smile that wasn’t reassuring at all.

‘No te preocupes por eso, hermosa,’ he said, almost affectionately. (Don’t worry about it, hermosa.)

Félix lied back on the bed and reached for the nightstand to put out his cigarette in the ashtray.

‘¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?’, she insisted, turning to face him more fully. (What the hell is that supposed to mean?)

‘Significa que no te preocupes por eso,’ he repeated cryptically. (It means don’t worry about it.)

Rookie ran a hand through her hair, scoffing in frustration. He settled back next to her, chuckling.

‘Me temo que es información que no puedo proporcionar.’ (I’m afraid that’s intel I can’t provide.)

Rookie tried to avert her gaze, but Félix cupped her cheeks gently, coaxing her to look at him. His eyes, hard and piercing, scanned every inch of her face.

‘¿Le vas a decir a los gringos?’ (Are you going to tell the gringos?)

He made it sound like a threat. She gritted her teeth, swallowing hard. _Motherfucker_. She wasn’t intimidated. She _had_ to tell them, and she would. Rookie was still part of Operation Leyenda. Her loyalties lied with the DEA. _This_ – whatever this was – didn’t change that. Gallardo was nothing more than a narco. A _criminal_. Someone had to remind him of that, sooner or later.

‘Eso es lo que pensé, hermosa,’ approved Félix, pleased. (That’s what I thought, hermosa.)

Rookie glared at him defiantly, bordering on venomous. His smile only grew. He closed the distance between them, slanting his mouth over hers. Her small sound of surprise died in her throat as she gave in, sinking into the kiss, hands tangling in his hair. Rookie fell back on her pillow, taking him with her. Her legs parted invitingly, allowing Félix to take his usual place between them.

 _Shit._ The team would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: walt-breslin, bella-ciao (main blog)  
> Ko-fi: bellaciao


	2. Jaque Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix reveals his plan.

When the bag over her head was lifted, Rookie came face to face with none other than Amado Carrillo Fuentes. Dressed in his typically black clothes, he stood before her, sporting a poker face, hands placed on his hips. She stared at him, dumbfounded, breathing heavily.

For a split second, she thought he’d shoot her.

But then she realized he was unarmed.

Besides, why would he go through the trouble of kidnapping her if he intended to kill her?

He had brought her to his infamous runway; the one he used for transporting cocaine. Ironically, there was no product in sight. Rookie foolishly assumed it was because her partners were in the middle of hitting Gallardo’s ambitious cargo.

After her shock dissipated, anger quickly took its place. It seeped into her veins, setting them ablaze. Félix must’ve put Amado up to this. He had warned her. _I know that you know I’m moving 70 tons of cocaine._ Did she really think he was going to leave it at that? Of course not. That’s why Rookie decided to warn her team… except she never got to that part. She got abducted in the middle of the fucking street before she could.

Gallardo’s absence caused her to channel her fury towards Amado. He was about to become collateral damage.

‘Hijo de puta,’ she snarled (You son of a bitch.)

She shoved him backwards, or rather, _attempted_ to; she was 5’2, after all.

‘Cálmate, chiquita! ¡No fue mi idea traerte aquí!’, reasoned Amado, raising his hands to block her attacks. (Calm down, little girl! It wasn’t my idea to bring you here!)

Her chest began to heave. Rookie felt dizzy. _Sick_. She wasn’t an idiot. She knew she had only been the means to an end, but they brought her there for a reason. _El Padrino_ always got what he wanted, and now that she had served her purpose, she was being discarded. Félix had used her, betrayed her.

 _Betrayed?_ They were never allies… yet that hadn’t stopped her from selling out her partners.

‘Mi equipo–’, said Rookie desperately. (My team–)

‘Caminó hacía una trampa,’ completed Amado calmly, ‘Encontramos los transpondedores.’ (Walked into a trap. We found your transponders.)

 _Shit._ Tears brimmed her eyes, blurring her vision as she glared at the narco. Walt, Sal, Ossie, Amat, Danilo, Daryl. Her partners. Her _friends_. She had failed them, and she was going to pay the price for it. She’d have their blood on her hands, their deaths on her conscience. This was on _her_. Rookie ran her fingers through her hair, stomach twisting. A sob threatened to escape her, but she held it back stubbornly. She couldn’t cry in front of _him_.

‘Pero ya sabes eso,’ reminded Amado, ‘Felix te lo dijo. Creíste que iba a dejar que lo sabotees? Los colombianos nos hubieran matado.’ (But you already know that. Félix told you. You thought he was going to let you sabotage him? The Colombians would’ve killed us.)

‘¡Me importa un carajo!’, snapped Rookie, voice raised, ‘¡Todos ustedes son criminales! Merecen pudrirse en la cárcel.’ (I don’t give a fuck! You’re all criminals! You deserve to rot in prison.)

‘¡Estas viva gracias a nosotros!’, retorted Amado. (You’re alive because of us!)

Suddenly, his demeanor shifted, shoulders dropping. He stared at something behind her, distracted. Rookie turned her head, both confused and curious as to what caught his attention.

The Thin Man exited the hangar, heading their way, with Azul trailing closely behind him.

Rookie didn’t hesitate. She marched up to them, fist clenched. She was going to punch Félix, even if it was the last thing she did.

‘¡Oye, tómatelo con calma!’, shouted Amado, following her. (Hey, take it easy!)

Azul tensed, hand resting on his sheathed gun, thumb brushing over the safety.

‘¿Jefe?’, he called warily, awaiting instructions. (Boss?)

‘Déjanos,’ ordered Gallardo, gesturing to Amado to stand down as well. (Leave us.)

Rookie did try to hit him, but Félix seized her wrist, chuckling.

‘Hola, hermosa,’ he greeted, catching her other wrist, immobilizing her hands. (Hello, gorgeous.)

‘Vete a la mierda,’ she snarled. (Fuck you.)

‘¿Qué pensaste que iba a pasar?’, he hissed, tightening his grip on her, ‘No puedes ser tan ingenua.’ (What did you think would happen? You’re not that naïve.)

Rookie spat in his face, struggling against his hold. Félix turned her around swiftly, pressing her back flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around her securely.

‘Shhh,’ he soothed when a quiet whimper escaped her, ‘Te salvé la vida hermosa, tal vez deberías mostrar un poco más de gratitud.’ (I saved your life, gorgeous. Maybe you should show a little more gratitude.)

‘Los mataste,’ she accused bitterly. (You killed them.)

‘¿A quienes? ¿Los gringos?’, huffed Félix. He rested his chin on her shoulder, admitting, ‘Ellos perdieron. Los que sobrevivan, si alguno de ellos sobrevive, serán enviados de regreso a Estados Unidos. Pero tú, preciosa...’ His lips brushed against the shell of her ear as he murmured, ‘Me meterás en prisión.’ (Who? The gringos? They lost. Those who survive – _if_ any of them survive – will be sent back to the States. But you, gorgeous… You’ll put me in prison.)

Rookie inhaled sharply, clenching her jaw.

‘¿De qué estas hablando?’, she demanded furiously. (What are you talking about?)

‘La Federación no durará,’ he declared. ‘Cada plaza se convertirá en un cartel independiente. El gobierno tratará de conseguir una victoria con los gringos arrestándome... Pero no tienen idea de lo que les espera... Caos.’ He chuckled darkly, ‘Y tú serás famosa hermosa. La mujer que puso en prisión al Narco más grande de México. En público, te darán la mano y ye elogiarán, pero a puertas cerradas te maldecirán. Como hacen los gringos. Incluso pueden enviarte a Colombia para hacer su trabajo sucio. Y cuando llegues a la cima, te derribarán y te destrozarán.’ (The Federation will break. Each plaza will become an independent cartel. The government will try to seize a victory with the gringos by arresting me… but they’ve no idea what’s coming for them... _Chaos_. And you’ll be famous, gorgeous. The woman who put the biggest narco in Mexico in prison. In public, they’ll shake your hand and praise you, but behind closed doors they’ll curse you. The way gringos do. They might even send you to Colombia to do their dirty work. And when you reach the top, they’ll bring you down and tear you apart.)

‘Mientes,’ protested Rookie, voice cracking. (You’re lying.)

‘Nunca te he mentido,’ assured Félix, ‘Nunca lo haré.’ He nuzzled the tip of his nose against the side of her neck, continuing, ‘Los gringos son los mentirosos. Te llenarán tu bonita cabeza con mentiras y te harán pensar que eres uno de ellos. Luego te recordarán quién eres. De dónde vienes.’ (I never lied to you. I never will. The gringos are the liars. They’ll fill your pretty head with lies and make you think you’re one of them. Then they’ll remind you who you are. Where you came from.)

‘ _Suéltame_ ,’ she ordered harshly. (Let go of me.)

‘ _Nunca_ ,’ he said, barely above a whisper, ‘Tú y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Desmantelar un imperio no es fácil.’ (Never. You and I have a lot of work to do. Dismantling an empire isn’t easy.)

‘No estás desmantelando nada,’ she retorted bitterly, ‘Harás sangrar a México.’ (You’re not dismantling anything. You’ll make Mexico bleed.)

‘Aprendes rápido, Agente,’ praised Félix, disentangling his arms from around her carefully, ‘Vamos.’ (You’re a fast learner, Agent. Come.)

She felt exhausted, feet heavy as she dragged them along, following Gallardo hesitantly. She didn’t want to be there. Frankly, she wanted to disappear altogether.

Once they were inside the hangar, Rookie’s chest constricted impossibly tightly. She took in the sight, breathing ragged. _Thousands_ of cocaine packages, stacked on top of each other, stretching as far as the eye could see, filling the warehouse. She had never seen that much cocaine in one place.

‘Las 70 toneladas,’ explained Félix unnecessarily, ‘La enviaremos mañana.’ (The 70 tons. We’re shipping them tomorrow.)

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She had a bitter taste in her mouth. They never stood a chance; they had tried to go against the system, and it proved to be impenetrable. It rejected you or accepted you as it pleased, then it spat you out. This was the ultimate slap in the face… and Gallardo delivered.

‘¿Averiguamos cómo están tus amigos?’, he proposed. (Shall we find out how your friends are doing?)

Rookie still had a hard time wrapping her head around the mission’s failure; or, rather, her partners’ deaths. She thought she could finally pull the strings, but she fucked up. _I got played._ And her team ended up paying for it.

Félix was offering her something much more tempting in return, though; the forbidden fruit that would bring irreparable damage with it yet tasted too sweet to be turned down.

Rookie didn’t give a shit about being transferred to Colombia. She didn’t give a shit about medals or fame or glory. The satisfaction of putting Félix in prison would suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: walt-breslin, bella-ciao (main blog)  
> Ko-fi: bellaciao


End file.
